Minions Paradise
}}}|General | }}}/Trivia|Trivia | }}}/Gallery|Gallery | This= } }} Minions Paradise was a mobile app in the Despicable Me franchise, and the app was developed by Electronic Arts. Players can help the minions to turn a deserted tropical island into a wonderful vacation paradise. As of March 23, 2017, it was announced that the in-app purchases had been disabled and the app later disappeared on May 22. If you tried to play the game after shutdown, it would display a message saying "Network Unavailable" after loading to 15%, or it would load to 31% and not load past that. Plot of Intro The minions are taking a vacation on a cruise ship. Charlie appears with his balloon animals, and Barry also show up with several dishes burritos he just made. When minions chat in delight, one of the Minions, Phil, who usually ruins everything, knocks over Ken's new banana cake accidentally out of excitement. So minions walk away with frown. So Phil intends to take sunbathing instead. However, he puts on too much sun lotion over his body, which causes him to slip off his chair and cause havoc on the ship, which eventually results in the ship crashing against a rock and begin to sink. Phil himself is thrown to a deserted island. Now, he must turn the island into a paradise for the rest of the minions since they are mad at him for ruining their vacation. Rules In order to help Phil to make up for the Minions, the player need to make some resources at first, and then make some mix stuffs to complete party supplies. After completing some party supplies, some rewards such as Sand Dollars and party points will spawn as reward, which can be used to unlock new stuffs to make more products. To make resources, at most three minions can be called for help, and it takes time to make stuffs. Sometimes, some tools spawn occationally during the harvesting, which can either clean debris or expand storage of stuffs. Minions also love recreations, so the player can unlock and play mini-games. Strategy In the beginning after initiating the game, there are some detailed introductions about how to play the game, telling what to click and with options to speed things up by using a currency, Doubloon. After a few of the initial tasks, the game starts to open up and expand with more new tasks that are available for your minions to do - who arrive to land on the island as the level progresses. The tasks repeat and infinitely reappears but become harder with further playing; though, the prizes, Sand Dollars, Doubloons and the party points, are also higher, which can be used to unlock new builings, distractivities, along with all new stuffs on the island. Initially, by calling minions to do activities below repeatedly, the currencies can be gained for purchase: *Paradise Piñata (distractivities) *Coconut Grove (location for Coconuts) *Fishing Frenzy (a mini-game, available when the surrounding debris is cleared) *Gaseous Swamp (location for Gas Cloud) Also, by checking the Celebration Station to create the welcome packs, new minions can land and help the island tasks. The basic resources the player collects are useful for fulfilling tasks and creating new items, so as mentioned in the game, "Be sure to keep your minions busy as best you can.", indicating that the minions can constantly be called to do tasks, making resources or gain party points through various ways once available. As passing through the levels by gaining ample party points, a Party is thrown each time a new level is reached. During the initial levels, the party can unlock few new things and the countdown for waiting the items being made speeds up by two times, as well as anything that is being created or earned. After the celebration by the minions ends, the effect of the party lasts for limited time (e.g. 1 minute) but can last longer in higher levels. With more characters unlocked, different boosters by different characters can be chosen, such as boosting speed (as mentioned above) or gaining more prizes. External Links *Minions Paradise on iTunes *Minions Paradise on Google Play Navigation Category:Games